1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windsurfer training device, and more particularly to a simple, inexpensive, portable, and safe training aid and step-mast universal joint support for a windsurfer rig, whereby an individual may be taught and can practice, on land and without damage to the mast-step universal joint, the proper manipulation of the rig, and may safely practice the basic and advanced rig manuevers and develop the rig handling skills associated with actual windsurfer board sailing while standing on the ground and before going on the water. The device may also be used as a simple and convenient rigging aid for properly trimming and setting the assembly.
A windsurfer comprises a sailboard and a rig which is adapted to be attached to the sailboard. Typically, the rig includes a mast having a mast-step and universal joint, a boom, and a sail. The term "rig" will be used for convenience hereafter from time to time in the description and in the claims and refers to the assembly which is adapted for connection to the sailing board and which typically includes the mast, the mast-step and universal joint, the boom, and the sail.
In windsurfer sailing the user stands atop the sailboard and steering and control is accomplished by specific maneuvers of the rig. The user holds the boom, which generally is a forked or "wishbone" boom, and obtains a ride by properly pivoting and otherwise moving the rig. Until such time as the user can master the necessary basic movements of the rig, however, the user will not be able to sail and is bound to fall into the water often. Not only is climbing back onto the board and pulling up the rig time after time not very enjoyable, but it can be exhausting as well
It was early recognized that it would be desirable to provide for an "on the land" training aid whereby much of the difficulty encountered by the novice in learning to sail a windsurfer could be avoided and such novice sailor could learn the basic sailing requirements before venturing on the water.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Attempts have been made in the prior art to achieve these desiderata by means of windsurfer simulators. For example, windsurfer simulator training devices are known which attempt to simulate all of the actions of the windsurfer rig and board and other conditions expected to be encountered during actual windsurfer board sailing. It was expected that such devices could hopefully be used to provide a device to teach a novice sailor all of the necessary skills relating to the use of a windsurfer board before actual use of the board on the water. Numerous prior art windsurfer simulators are known, some examples of which are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,021,934, and 4,449,940. Typically, such simulator devices consist of some type of foundation or base arrangement upon which a sail board, a section of a sailboard, a platform, or the like is secured and arranged for rotation with respect to such foundation or base. The sailboard, or other platform, may also be arranged to pivot or rock and/or otherwise simulate the various board movements to which one is subjected when actually sailing on the water. Such prior art simulator are bulky, costly, and complex and have otherwise not been entirely satisfactory, and have thus had limited practical use by individual sailors. Further, some of such prior art simulator devices have the potential of causing injuries to the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,513 there is shown a simulator device which attempts to overcome some of the disadvantages and unsafe conditions of the foregoing prior art simulators by employing a lower to the ground platform which is supported by and rotates about a base member. Because of its lower to the ground construction the simulator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,513 appears to provide a safer simulator on which to instruct beginners, however, it is still not entirely satisfactory since it is complex, not easily transportable, is not inexpensive, and still employs a platform or deck arranged to be rotatable with respect to a base member.
Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for a safe, simple, inexpensive, and truly portable windsurfer training and rigging device.